


Come to me

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Cain!Dean, Episode: s09e16 Blade Runners, Episode: s09e21 King of the Damned, First Blade, M/M, Mark of Cain, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the blade talks to him.<br/>Okay I know this Blade/Dean (maybe I should name this ship Bladean?) pairing is weird. But it's not as weird as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to me

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I hope you don't mind.  
> A Chinese version can be found [here](http://www.wincest.net/viewthread.php?tid=6264&extra=page%3D1) or [here](http://www.mtslash.com/thread-118432-1-1.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  

_Come to me._ It was whispering to him. _Can you feel that?_

 

The blade was made for him. It was shoved into his hand like a perfect match. The mark on his right arm was burning. The pulse of pleasure rose and screamed and exploded into every single corner of his vessel.

_Come to me._ It was whispering while all he could do was just moaning desperately like a whore coming apart. _Come to me. Come to me. Hold me tight._ It sounded like coming from somewhere distant but felt so close like it was blowing air into his ear. _You want this._

He threw his head back. The electricity of pleasure was creeping inside his vessel. It made him too limp to hold on the blade. The blade stroke the floor and the whispers were still echoing.

_Come to me. Come to me. Hold me tight, and you want this._

He didn't resist the call when it came to the next time. Oh that felt so good in his hand. _You are safe. You are calm. Give it to me._ It was murmuring. _Follow your instinct, and give yourself to me..._

The whole world was narrowed down to the only two objects. The blade and him. There was no fucking Abaddon. No fucking Metatron. No fucking angel-killing-angel. No Sam...

Sam?

“Dean!” Someone shouted a word that could be his name and something pricked in the head. A wounded face fell into his sight when he looked up. Sam?

He stared down onto the beheaded corpse and the blade stopped talking. Everything was just like a dream.

After Crowley took the blade, Dean started to hear something from time to time. The soft, sweet and tempting calls. God he missed that. He missed that feeling so damn much. All he gotta do was to just close the eyes and let the pleasure slowly drown him. No need to look, no need to breathe, no need to listen. He felt delightful. He didn't feel any burden on the shoulders for the first time in a long time.

_Come to me._ It murmured into his ears. _Can you feel that?_

He just wanted to shut his eyes and give himself to the voice.

“Dean!” All of sudden the voice was cut off, someone was yelling right into his head. “You can stop now.”

Hurts.

Some part of him came back to himself. A man was standing right in front of him. Was that ...Sam?

He looked down and saw the corpse was nearly skinned. A sense of vulnerability under exposure quickly caught him. His head throbbed again. Then he dropped the blade.

“Why don't we store the blade somewhere distant? Lock it up somewhere safe?” Sam was sitting in the passenger seat beside him. Somehow he just knew Sam must have put up his puppy dog look even though he wasn't looking.

_You have to go there alone._ The voice seemed to whisper once again. _Wherever you go, you can't take him with you. And you know that._

“No.” The refusal was squeezed out and they both ended up in silence.

_Good. Well done. You did the right thing._ The praise in the voice took all the fury away. _Don't be afraid. Wherever you go, I'll be with you. You are safe. You are calm. I am with you. Just give yourself to me..._

Yes. He was safe. He was calm. And he was on his own.

 

_Come to me. Come to me._ It was whispering to him. _Can you feel that? The cliff right in front of you?_

 


End file.
